El comienzo
by Marialexe
Summary: En mi cabeza, esta es la manera en que Sasuke y Sakura comienzan su relación. Un one-shot que al final queda abierto para más contenido.


.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Después de muchooosss años sin escribir nada de pronto me llego la inspiración para un one-shot nuevo que queda abierto por si acaso se me ocurre algunos capítulos más para alargarlo.**

 **Espero les guste y me lo dejen saber en los comentarios.**

 **En mi cabeza, esta es la manera en que Sasuke y Sakura comienzan su relación.**

 **Sin más que agregar l s dejo leer.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Siento su presencia a la distancia, lo veo apenas entro a mi departamento.

—Con todo esto podrás abrir una floristería — dice refiriéndose a los varios arreglos florales adornando mi sala de estar.

—Son obsequios de mis pacientes, no pienso deshacerme de ninguno —le digo mientras busco un recipiente para las flores que traigo en mis manos.

—Esas son diferentes —comenta.

Los colores pasteles predominan en las demás pero estas son rosas rojas y muy frescas.

Cuando termino de llenar un jarrón me doy cuenta de que Sasuke tiene entre sus dedos la tarjeta que venía con las rosas.

Frunzo el ceño. —Eso no es tuyo.

Llamas negras envuelven el trozo de papel y lo hacen desaparecer en un instante.

—Este, Morio, no menciona nada sobre tus dotes en la medicina... —entrecierra los ojos—, más bien dice que no ha dejado de pensar ni un solo día en ti.

Más me molestarme estoy esforzándome para no reír ante el gesto enfurruñado en su rostro.

—No tenías derecho a leer eso.

En un instante acorta la distancia entre nosotros y se presiona contra mi cuerpo.

—Yo diría que sí —susurra.

Me sujeta ambas manos sobre la cabeza con su mano derecha y con el Susano sustituyendo su brazo izquierdo abre el frente de mi camisa.

Sé lo que está viendo, mis pechos están marcados con chupones, los cuales ni siquiera había notado hasta esta mañana cuando me vi en el espejo tras mi ducha.

—Ahora que lo _mencionas_ —ironizo—, nunca vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Anoche no parecía molestarte.

Sonríe muy pegado de sí mismo cuando siento mis mejillas arder. —Quizás utilizaste tu sharingan en mí —arqueo una ceja.

Me alza de tal manera que no me queda más remedio que rodearle la cintura con mis piernas para no caer. —Estabas demasiado ocupada corriéndote para que pudiera usarlo.

Tiemblo con solo recordarlo.

—Lo que sientes por mí no se debe a ningún jutsu —dice frotándose contra mi centro.

A duras penas reprimo un gemido. —Son sólo reacciones físicas.

—No es cierto.

Lo miro directamente a los ojos. —He aprendido a no esperar nada de ti.

Y así había sido, o al menos intento que así sea.

Tras la pelea con Kaguya volvió a irse sin mirar atrás y después de tanto tiempo sólo regresó porque Kakasi-sensei solicitó su ayuda. Ya había aprendido a no extrañarlo y un día de repente apareció delante de nosotros. Naruto estaba feliz, por supuesto, yo simplemente reprimí mis sentimientos para que mí fracturado corazón no colapsara.

—Te entregaste a mí —dice entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eso no te hace especial —Por supuesto que lo hacía especial, simplemente nunca voy a admitirlo.

Sasuke ahora si esta peligrosamente molesto, su chacra emana de él como pequeños choques eléctricos y agitaba nuestros cabellos haciendo que el rinnegan quede al descubierto.

Observo intrigada el patrón de círculos, es intimidante y a la vez fascinante, después en todo lo que pienso es el los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos.

Me lee la mente porque en ese mismo momento me besa intensamente, como castigándome por mis palabras.

Suelta mis manos y lo primero que hago es enredarlas en su cabello, me encanta sostenerlo con fuerza mientras él me acaricia las cinturas, los muslos y más…

Nuestros movimientos son brusco, apasionados, Sasuke está molesto ahora, yo llevo mucho tiempo estándolo.

No pasa mucho para que comience a sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre, es siempre así con él, no puedo evitar excitarme con cada uno de sus movimientos.

En un parpadeo estamos en mi habitación, más concretamente con mi espalda sobre mi cama, —nadie podía decir que su jutsu de teletransportación no es usado de buena manera.

Él se encarga de desnudarme y posteriormente se yergue para contemplarme como lo ha hecho desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.

Traza una línea con su dedo desde mis labios hasta en centro de mi pecho.

—Sasuke… —gimo expectante y aún avergonzada por la forma tan intensa con la que contempla mi cuerpo desnudo. Mis pechos, aún después de tanto tiempo siguen siendo pequeños pero a Sasuke parecen gustarle, juega con mis pezones hasta un punto doloroso pero placentero y como ahora, los envuelve con su caliente boca.

Literalmente grito de placer y esto lo hace sonreír con altanería.

Se separa de mí. —Desnúdame —ordena.

Sonríe de lado cuando lo empujo sobre el colchón y me siento a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

—Me gusta de esta manera —digo tomando la cinturilla de su camisa para deslizarla por su torso y finalmente lanzarla lejos.

Me permito recorrer cada tramo de su torso muy lentamente, este tiene cicatrices, como cualquier ninja que ha batallado por su vida.

—Joder —sisea cuando le muerdo el cuello—. Así que tú si puedes marcarme.

Me divierte su tono de reproche, rio suavemente antes de lamer el área enrojecida y a continuación descender con besos hasta su pecho.

Vuelvo a erguirme y me contoneo sobre él mientras trabajo con el botón de su pantalón.

—Deja de jugar o me correré antes de estar dentro de ti.

Me apresuro a desvestirlo mientras interiormente me reprendo nuevamente por ser tan solícita cuando se suponía que estábamos discutiendo.

Mentalmente me encojo de hombros.

Decir que estoy mojada es un eufemismo, estoy tan excitada que puedo correrme con la primera embestida.

Lo guio dentro de mí una vez que está completamente desnudo y ambos gemimos al unísono.

Durante el día no hay mucha interacción entre nosotros, yo paso la mayor parte del día en el hospital y él entrenando o en alguna misión, pero Sasuke va a mi departamento cada noche y permanecía conmigo hasta el amanecer. Nunca hemos hablado sobre esta especie de arreglo entre nosotros, simplemente sucedió y lleva algunos meses así, todo ha sido muy discreto y sin complicaciones.

…Además de placentero.

—Sasuke ahhhhh —gimo cuando esté comienza a impulsarse hacia arriba, hundiéndose más profundamente en mí.

El susano alrededor de su brazo izquierdo parpadea un par de veces y me enorgullezco al pensar que está demasiado desconcentrado para controlar su chacra.

—Tócate —gruñe mientras su mano derecha se ancla en mi cintura.

Obedezco de inmediato y estrujo mis pechos como si fuera su mano en mí mientras Sasuke me embiste desde abajo.

Comienzo a sentir sus caricias en mi vientre, pero en realidad es su dedo pulgar haciendo círculos sobre el sello que está debajo de mi ombligo.

Aminoró el ritmo. — ¿Qué haces? —le pregunto curiosa.

Sasuke chasquea la lengua. —Trato de borrar esto.

Me detengo abruptamente.

—Sabes para qué funciona eso ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Mi boca se abre tanto como lo permite mi mandíbula. Sasuke fue mi primer amor, relativamente mi primer beso, es el primer y único hombre al que me he entregado, sin embargo esto entre nosotros no se puede llamar una relación normal, nadie sabe que nos vemos, nadie lo ha visto salir de mi departamento nunca y él...él simplemente quiere deshacerse del sello que evita que quede embarazada.

— _¿Cuáles son sus sueños para el futuro?_

—… _Voy a reestablecer mi clan..._

A mi mente acude la respuesta que le dio a Kakashi-sensei cuando nos presentamos. Mi primera reacción es el enojo, él no puede decidir qué hacer con mi cuerpo, después todo eso queda relegado por la decepción, me había prometido dejar los sentimientos por Sasuke enterrados dentro de mi ser, pero parece que he fallado, el que solo este utilizándome para llevar a cabo otro de sus objetivos me destroza.

Me levanto de su regazo, no sin antes estremecerme por perder su calor dentro de mí.

—No voy a ser tu incubadora —le digo con un nudo en la garganta, hubiera preferido que mi voz saliera firme y revestida de frialdad, pero me resulta imposible.

Cubro mi cuerpo con la sabana y me alejo de la cama.

Sasuke frunce el ceño. —No quiero eso —se pone de pie sin importarle su desnudes.

Le doy la espalda y cruzo los brazos bajo mis pechos esperando que comprenda que quiero que se vaya, en cambio se acerca a mí y me abraza.

Consigo zafarme y salgo de la habitación.

—Sakura…—me llama pero cierro de un portazo.

Mientras espero que se vista y se vaya doy vueltas en la cocina con los ojos en llamas por el férreo intento de retener mis lágrimas.

No sabía que me había seguido hasta que siento su brazo enrollarse fuertemente en mi cintura y su respiración en mi cuello.

—Quiero que seas mi esposa…

Estoy paralizada.

Me besa el cuello y luego se separa de mí, pero no se va, se coloca en frente, tan cerca que nuestras narices casi se tocan.

Me sonríe tiernamente, un rasgo muy poco visto en él.

—No quiero un clan…— me acaricia la mejilla y recoge una lágrima que ha logrado deslizarse de mi ojo—, quiero una familia, contigo.

Decir que me he quedado sin palabras es un eufemismo.

—Comprendo que te he lastimado mucho, no pensé en nadie más mientras perseguía mi venganza…sin embargo, sigo siendo egoísta y te quiero a mi lado.

Tomo una bocanada de aire. —Has dicho que quieres una familia, que me quieres a tu lado, pero, ¿Me amas? —no tengo el valor para formular la pregunta completa.

¿Me amas…o es solo que te cansaste de estar solo? ¿Me amas…o simplemente soy la opción más fácil?...

Él sonríe. —Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, simplemente dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos no resultaba para mi objetivo y en ese entonces, matar a mi hermano lo era todo…

El pecho se me hincha con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza ¡Cuán felices hubiésemos sido si las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de otra manera!

—Cuando Itachi murió y supe la verdad el odio carcomió cualquier sentimiento puro dentro de mí, mi corazón jamás estuvo tan lleno de odio, no era humano y por supuesto…dañe a las personas que me amaban.

Comencé a llorar al recordar esa época, Naruto nunca se dio por vencido…yo sí, y eso fue lo que me llevo a trazar un plan para matarlo.

—Cuando recibí el indulto a pesar de ser un ninja renegado y de todo lo que les había hecho, sentí vergüenza, necesitaba encontrarme a mí mismo puesto que nunca me había guiado por mis deseos.

»No fue difícil volver a atravesar las puertas de konoha…lo difícil fue dejarte atrás.

Intente con todas mis fuerzas no llorar, pero me fue imposible, la imagen de Sasuke se distorsiono completamente.

Me abraza con fuerza y es entonces que no puedo dejar de sollozar. —Yo nunca he dejado de amarte —le confieso sintiendo un gran peso siendo liberado de mis hombros.

.

.

.

Es extraño como la percepción del mundo cambia entorno a tu estado de ánimo, los pájaros cantan con más alegría, el sol brilla con más intensidad…

Observar a Sasuke dormir es un lujo; se ve tranquilo y tan accesible, muy diferente a la persona que es cuando está despierto.

Salgo de la cama o al menos eso intento antes de ser jalada a su lado.

— ¿Dónde vas? —pregunta con la voz ronca por el sueño. Eso resulta orgásmico.

—Tengo hambre, ¿tú no tienes hambre? —pregunto.

Sonríe de lado. —Podría comerte…

Un fuerte escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y un segundo después él está sobre mí besando mi cuello, mis pechos, mi estómago hasta finalmente detenerse en mi vientre. Los dedos de mis pies se encogen ante el cosquilleo de la expectación luego literalmente siento un pequeño choque eléctrico en el vientre.

Cuando bajo la mirada descubro el remanente de electricidad saliendo de uno de sus dedos.

Arqueo una ceja. —No te rindes nunca ¿cierto?

Sonríe. —Ya deberías saberlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras él juguetea una vez más con el sello.

—Es esto cierto —reflexiono en voz alta.

—Lo es.

Lo miro directamente y como siempre, me intimida. Su ojo derecho es poseedor de una mirada oscura, tan profunda como un pozo sin fin, mientras su ojo izquierdo parece una ilusión óptica en sí mismo.

—Es demasiado pronto para que formemos una familia —le explico—, empezando por el hecho de que nadie sabe que estamos juntos.

Sasuke me besa. —Lo comprendo, solo estaba jugando contigo.

Me muerdo el labio deleitándome con esta nueva faceta, nunca, ni siquiera cuando era una niña ilusionada con el chico más popular de la academia me había imaginado a ambos en una interacción como la de ahora.

.

.

.

Es media mañana cuando por fin nos sentamos a comer, el silencio en la mesa no es incómodo hasta que él me atrapa viéndolo embobada y me sonrojo.

Sonríe de lado, al parecer su nuevo hobi es hacerme incomodar.

El timbre suena y pasmada le veo ponerse de pie y caminar hacía la puerta.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Las personas deben empezar a vernos juntos para que sepan que estamos juntos —dice como si hubiese preguntado algo absurdo.

Me entra pánico, podrían ser mis padres o Tsunade o Shizune o…simplemente alguien para quien será un shock verlo en mi departamento y medio desnudo.

No quisiera ni imaginarme si fuese Naruto.

—Detente ahí mismo —le ordeno mientras me apresuro a llegar a su lado.

Arquea una ceja. — ¿Qué haces?

¡¿Qué, qué hago?!

—Sasuke no puedes abrir y simplemente presentarte delante de quien quiera que este tras esa puerta y esperar que le parezca normal encontrarte sin camisa en mi departamento.

Espero una réplica pero en cambio recibo una pequeña sonrisa de lado tras observar la puerta.

—De acuerdo, regresare a mi departamento y me cambiare.

El timbre sonó un par de veces más. —Gracias.

—Me voy así que deberías abrir de inmediato.

—Así lo haré.

Su cuerpo comienza a distorsionarse hasta que no hay una sola partícula de él, entonces abro la puerta.

—Hola, chicas —saludo apenas veo a Ino y Hinata.

Ino me observa con la boca abierta y Hinata parpadea repetidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

El gesto de sorpresa de Ino se transforma en una sonrisa mal intencionada.

—Supongo que a Sasuke-kun se le olvido pedirte su camisa.

Enrojezco y me escondo tras la puerta apenas recuerdo lo que llevo puesto.

Ahora comprendo porque llevaba aquella malvada sonrisa pintada en los labios antes de teletransportarse, sabía que quien fuera que tocaba la puerta me vería vestida únicamente con su camisa.

…a la mierda la discreción…

.

.

.

* * *

.

¿Les gustó?

Espero la respuesta... ;)

.

* * *

.


End file.
